At present, most head mounted devices available on the market have to be connected with other peripheral devices such as game players, personal computers and cell phones, etc., so as to operate. Meanwhile head mounted devices available on the market are not satisfactory in terms of man-machine interaction functions. For most head mounted devices have defects, such as uncomfortable wearing, inconvenient adjustments during wearing, inconvenient wear of earphones, impossible to acquire outside information conveniently while wearing the device, and etc.